


【峰乔】自娱自乐

by Prico



Category: RPS, 峰乔
Genre: DIY, M/M, 峰乔 - Freeform, 现代AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prico/pseuds/Prico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>下限已无……<br/>电话play有，视频play有，DIY剧情有……<br/>节操喂狗系列</p>
            </blockquote>





	【峰乔】自娱自乐

乔振宇已经一个多月没有见到李易峰了。  
说不想念是假的，但是又有什么办法？他们都是活在镜头下的人，为了工作，聚少离多也是必然，每晚睡前的一通电话，成了两人慰藉思念的唯一途径。  
忙完一天的工作，乔振宇回到宾馆，冲了一个热水澡，洗去一身的疲惫。裹上睡袍，他赤着脚踩在宾馆的地毯上，留下几个湿漉漉的水痕。  
开了一罐啤酒，他靠到床上，打开电视。  
百无聊赖的换着频道，电视上的画面飞快的变动，一张张见过的没见过的脸在屏幕上一闪而过，突然，他似乎看到了一张熟悉的脸，按着频道键的手指松开了，他放下遥控器，嘴角弯一弯，靠到枕头上。  
屏幕上，他的恋人靠在皮椅上，双腿交叠着，回答问题时沉稳得体，时不时说几句自贬的话来娱乐观众，气氛轻松欢乐。  
不愧是他看上的人。  
乔振宇心里小小的骄傲着，喝完最后一口啤酒，他把铝罐扔到垃圾桶里，抱着枕头滚到床中心。  
他没有开灯，厚厚的窗帘挡住了屋外的月光，屋子里只有电视屏幕的微亮的光芒，他的青年已经结束了采访，那个位置换上了其他的面孔，他兴趣缺缺，身体慢慢滑下，很快就因为疲惫而陷入了睡眠。  
好像忘了给李易峰打电话……  
迷迷糊糊中他想到这些，但是睡意来的太快，脑内想着要去抓手机，身体却动不了，到最后他也不勉强自己，闭着眼睛睡了过去。

他是被痛醒的。  
一不小心就在床上睡过去了，软绵绵的床垫弄得他腰痛的不行。  
撑着手臂坐起身来，他揉了揉腰，疼痛缓解了些许后，看了看表，一点三十五。  
揉揉眼睛，嘴巴干的厉害，他打开灯，爬下床去找水，一杯冰凉的水灌下去，他一个激灵，迷蒙的意识也清醒了不少。  
他拿起床头的手机，上面十几通未接电话让他仅剩的那点迷糊也不见了，他打开通话记录，不出所料这些电话都来自李易峰。  
糟糕了啊……  
他抵住额头，犹豫了一下还是拨通了他的号码。  
早死晚死都是死，还不如早死早超生。  
一通电话没人接，他看着屏幕上显示的通话已挂断，暗想着对方大概已经休息了，也就不愿去打扰他，正准备把手机放掉，突然的震动让他手一抖，看着屏幕上显示的“李易峰”三个字，他手忙脚乱的接了电话。  
“喂，峰哥。”刚睡醒，他的声音还有些沙哑，对面迟迟没有回答，乔振宇忍不住皱眉，试探着问他，“峰哥……你怎么不说话？”  
“……你不接我电话。”过了一会儿，对面的李易峰开口，声音低低的，言语中尽是控诉。  
果然。  
乔振宇头疼的捏捏鼻子，自家恋人明明塑造的该是男神的形象，为何在他面前总是一副小孩子的模样。  
“抱歉，我睡着了……”他放软了语气和他解释，“今天太累了，回来又喝了点酒，忍不住就睡过去了……”  
“什么！你喝酒了！”对面李易峰的声音高了八度，他闭着眼睛都能想象出自家恋人气乎乎的模样。  
“你的胃不好，晚上又容易失眠，我不是让你睡前喝热牛奶吗？”  
“等等！在床上睡过去了，你的腰不会又疼了吧。”李易峰说的是肯定句，自家恋人的身体他最了解，在软和的床上一睡就容易出事。  
“……有点，不过现在已经好了！”明知道他看不见，乔振宇还是举起手和他保证，“真的不痛了！”  
“你呀！”对面李易峰还是忍不住抱怨了几句，知道他是关心自己，乔振宇也就乖乖受着。  
李易峰教育完他，开始跟他说起片场有趣的事，他也配合的听着，看了看时间，他插上耳机，把手机放在睡袍的口袋里，把被子扯到地上铺好。  
“老乔，我很想你。”李易峰的声音突然低了下来。  
乔振宇默然，他拍了拍铺好的“床”，坐到地上，背靠着床沿。  
“我很想你……真的……”  
“剧组人很好，但是……”没有你。  
乔振宇仰起脸看着黑漆漆的屋顶，电视屏幕的光照着他的右脸，电话的那一头，他的青年抱着手机，一遍遍的跟他诉说着他的想念。  
“我也是……”仿若喟叹一般。  
对面的李易峰话语一滞。  
空荡荡的休息室里，青年抬头，手臂遮住眼睛，嘴唇抖了抖，突然紧紧咬住嘴唇。  
电话里没了声音，乔振宇没有挂断，听着对面李易峰的呼吸声。  
“……老乔，我有没有说过我爱你。”  
乔振宇握了握拳，语气温软，“有。”  
“那我再说一遍好不好？”李易峰的声音中带着笑意。  
“好，想说多少遍都行，我听着。”  
“爱你。”  
“我爱你。”  
“我想亲吻你，吸允你的嘴唇。”  
“等等！”  
乔振宇红了脸，恨不能把耳机拔出来。  
这个家伙在说什么啊！  
“我想轻咬你的舌尖，在你的锁骨上留下牙印。”李易峰忍着笑意，压低了声线，每字每句都带了勾引的意味。  
“想摸你的腰，沿着人鱼线向下……”  
乔振宇通红着脸，握着手机听也不是挂也不是，更尴尬的是，禁欲了一个多月的身体居然被这几句话撩拨起来了，腿间的性器微微抬头，把浴袍顶出一个小小的凸起。  
“李易峰！”他的声音带上谴责的意味，大腿却控制不住的磨蹭着。  
“呵呵，老乔，你想要的吧……”李易峰轻笑，休息室里只有他一个，言语间的调戏就不用可以忍让。  
“试着摸摸自己吧。”他一点点引诱着乔振宇，“别忍着。”  
海妖开始唱歌了。  
乔振宇握拳，却感觉有一双无形的手在抚摸着自己的身体，燎起星星点点的火。  
死死克制着伸手抚慰自己的欲望，他咬着唇避免自己丢脸的哼出声，深吸一口气让自己的声音尽量平静。  
“很晚了我要挂……”  
“挂掉的话我会生气。”先他一步把话说完，想象了一下对方吃瘪的样子，李易峰好心情的坐直了身体，双腿交叠。  
“别害羞，你那边没有人的吧。”  
“你！”乔振宇吃瘪，把电话扔到床头柜上，李易峰的声音通过耳机传过来，舔舐过他的脊骨。  
浑身酥软。  
“做给我看吧，振宇~”  
李易峰很少这样叫他，一旦叫了，便是不达目的不罢休了。  
叹了一口气，乔振宇看着顶起的帐篷，还是有些犹豫。  
“振宇？”李易峰的声音上挑，丝丝缕缕的缠上他的心。  
也罢，欲望起来了总是要解决的，而且，自己什么样子这个青年没看过？现在不过是听声音而已。  
这样安慰自己，乔振宇倒是放下了不少包袱，咬唇，手探到睡袍下，握住自己的欲望上下套内，他闭着眼睛，细微的呻吟声自齿缝中溢出。  
“唔……嗯……”  
听到电话另一端被刻意压抑的呻吟声，李易峰的鼻息突然就重了起来，不过这是在片场，他可不敢做什么逾距的事，喝了口凉茶降降火，他清了清嗓子。  
听到李易峰的咳嗽声，乔振宇喉咙一紧，湿热的吐息溢出唇边。  
还不够……  
他的手指拂过会阴，玩弄着囊袋，另一只手套弄着，顶端溢出的体液沾湿了手，湿滑的触感让他轻吟一声，忍不住加快了套弄的速度。  
对面的李易峰压抑着自己的欲望，一杯凉茶已经喝了一半，他放下杯子，享受着自家恋人黏腻的呻吟。  
摸不到，听听他的声音也好，只是这到底是奖励还是折磨，也只有李易峰知道了。  
乔振宇喘息着，眼泪控制不住的落下。  
好奇怪，明明已经感觉到快要高潮了，却无论如何也射不出来，快感积累的过多就成了折磨，酒意渐渐上涌，他酡红着脸颊，脱力般倒下，侧卧在铺好被子的地上，手机被耳机牵扯的掉下来，棱角磕在柔软的地毯上，手机堪堪靠住床头柜，屏幕对着乔振宇。  
“峰哥、峰峰，我射不出来……”好奇怪，明明之前和李易峰一起的时候从不会这样，现在的情况，是哪里出了问题……  
“好难受……”他磨蹭着被单，湿漉漉的手放开想要去按手机屏幕。  
“峰峰……”  
“老乔你别急，”李易峰倒是不慌不忙，“试着想想之前我们是怎么做的。”  
怎么做的？  
脑袋里一团混乱，他找不到那个线头，无措的摇着头，近乎低泣，“我不知道，峰峰我不知道，好难受，我好难受……”  
自家恋人明显意识混乱了，李易峰苦笑一声，本打算捉弄他一下就好，现在，看来对自己的折磨还没有到头。  
认命的叹了口气，他握住手机，深呼吸。  
“老乔，试着摸摸自己，不只是那里，摸摸自己的胸前，腰侧。”他说的很慢，乔振宇正难受着，他的话就是救命稻草，迷迷糊糊的只能跟着他的话做。  
拍过武打戏的手上有着薄茧，摸在柔嫩的乳首上，他的身子抖了抖，喉咙底下哼出一声克制不住的低吟。  
李易峰的喉结滚动了一下，对方的呻吟让他忍不住面红耳赤，他自认为脸皮要比乔振宇厚得多，在这种情境下也忍不住有些慌，手一抖，手指按到了屏幕上显示着的“视频通话”，出现在屏幕上的一幕让他血脉喷张。  
手机屏幕大致对着乔振宇，离得有些远，前置摄像头堪堪照到他的半个身体。  
他的恋人侧卧在白色的被子上，一手玩弄着自己的乳头，沿着腰线向下来回抚摸自己的身体，一手探到身下，全身颤抖着泛起粉红，他闭着眼睛，眉头紧蹙着，艳红的唇瓣微张着隐隐露出舌尖，低低的呻吟喘息沿着手机传过来，配上画面。  
李易峰下意识的摸了一把鼻子，幸好没有丢脸的流鼻血。  
快到了。  
乔振宇蜷缩着，抵着床边的脚绷起，汗湿的足尖死死抵住木质床沿。  
“振宇，”李易峰轻轻地叫他的名字，“不够的话，试着把手指抵进去。”  
什么不够？抵进去？哪里？  
乔振宇晕乎乎的沿着他的话想下去。  
“上次我送你的护手霜还在吧？”李易峰指点他。  
顺着他的话想下去，原本迷蒙的乔振宇瞬间回过神，猛地睁开眼睛，又羞又窘的抓着耳机，“不需要这样吧！”一低头，床头柜旁的手机正对着他，屏幕上是李易峰含笑的面容，对上他的视线，李易峰愉悦的笑出声，挥手向他示意。  
乔振宇觉得自己快要烧起来了，手忙脚乱的爬过去想按掉视频通话。  
“不许。”李易峰说了两个字，就要触碰到屏幕的手停住，乔振宇瞪着他，视角关系，李易峰能看到大敞的睡袍底下的风光。  
“我想看着你……”  
“振宇，试试嘛……我和你做的时候我也不知道你能不能舒服啊，你自己弄一次，下次我和你做你就能告诉我该碰哪里了……”李易峰看着他，声音委委屈屈，眼睛却亮闪闪的，一看就知道他不怀好意。  
“你……”自己是不是对他纵容的太过了？  
乔振宇无奈的叹气，到最后还是拒绝不了这个青年，索性把睡袍脱了，他赤着身子，跪着去拿床头柜上的护手霜，打开盖子弄了些到手上。  
“很好。”李易峰很满意，一点点指挥他如何去做。  
“把护手霜在手上热开，涂到那里，你觉得自己放松了的时候就可以插进去一根手指，记住不要太快，否则你会很难受。”  
乔振宇脸红的不行，护手霜已经被体温捂热，他试了试，最后选择跪在地上，一只手撑着上半身，一只手向后面探去。  
前端的欲望因为刚刚的冷落又被卡在了高潮边缘，他也顾不得这么多了，早点顺着李易峰说的弄完早点解脱了吧。  
自己触摸自己后面的感觉着实说不上好，尤其是在知道李易峰看着自己的情况下。他觉得自己的手臂有些发软，撑不住自己的身子。  
他学着李易峰之前做过的，按压着自己的穴口，身体紧绷着，试了很久都无法放松下来，他急的不行，泪蒙蒙的去看李易峰。  
“别怕，放松些。”李易峰安抚他，“是你自己的话，一定能很好的控制力度的。”  
乔振宇知道这家伙必然不会善罢甘休了，闭了眼睛，咬咬牙，一个指节就探进去了。穴口紧紧箍住手指，异物入侵让他有些难受的轻哼了一声。  
“放松些，慢慢推进去……”他诱导着，手机屏幕上，乔振宇紧蹙着眉头，下唇被咬出一圈泛白的牙痕，臀部抬得稍高，手向后湮没在臀线里。  
乔振宇深吸一口气，感受到箍着手指的力道放松了些许，一狠心，整根手指推了进去。  
太过了，他痛的闷哼一声，撑着身子的手软了，上半身塌下，脸埋进柔软的被子里，臀部高高抬起，脊线下凹出惹眼的弧度。  
“没伤到自己吧！都说了慢慢来！”李易峰有些急，恨不能狠狠敲他的脑袋，休息室外的人听到他的声音，敲了敲门问他怎么了，随口找了个借口搪塞过去，他紧紧盯着屏幕上的乔振宇。  
“没事吧老乔？”  
“唔……没事……”乔振宇抬起脸，眼角红红的，手指开始试着抽插起来，刚开始还有些困难，渐渐地动作也就顺畅起来了，他又添了一根手指，在体内研磨着，快感渐渐升起，原本有些萎靡的欲望也再次站立起来。  
“哈啊……啊——”电话那头的呻吟声渐渐掺杂了甜腻的意味，李易峰放松了些，该自己灌了一大口凉茶，拍拍自己有些烫的脸颊。  
“峰峰……峰峰……”手指摸索了一会儿，很快他就找到了那一点，按照李易峰说的按压着，喉结滚动着，控制不住的发出更多呻吟。  
自己玩弄自己和李易峰玩弄自己时不一样……他不想要手指，想要李易峰，想要他的恋人……  
“振宇，是我让你更舒服还是你自己更舒服？”看着他迷醉的样子，李易峰眯眼，问了个极其恶劣的问题。  
“峰峰……”乔振宇的声音因为快感变得有些哽咽，他睁开眼睛看着电话那头的李易峰，耳机已经从耳朵里掉出来滚在一边，他听不见他的声音。  
“峰峰，峰峰，峰峰……”他喊着他的名字，手指抽插的速度越来越快，另一只手伸到身下去抚慰欲望。  
他的身体被快感击溃，颤抖着射出来，在后穴抽插的手指在那一点停住，箍着手指的肌肉收缩着，直到射出最后一滴浊液，他抽出手指，一个翻身摔在地上，大口大口喘息着，禁欲许久的身体得到满足，疲惫感席卷全身。  
“峰峰……”屋子里开着暖气，热乎乎的包围着他的身体，他的意识有些迷糊，湿哒哒的手试着去抓手机，看到自己手上的东西，他老脸一红，抽了张纸巾擦干净后捡起耳机。  
“现在你满意了吧，我要去洗澡了，你睡吧。”他的脸还是红红的，声音不自然的沙哑着，撑着身子要站起来。  
“我现在在休息室呢，今晚有一场夜戏，我还在等呢。”李易峰笑着回答他，乔振宇也注意到了他的背景，暗暗抱怨着这家伙的胆大，他坐到床边，抓起睡袍披上，捡起地上的手机。  
“好了我不闹你了，明天你还要工作。”有人来敲门了，想该是轮到他出场了。  
“洗完澡就睡吧，好好地等我回来。”乔振宇笑了笑应他一声，没想到李易峰又加了句。  
“等我回来艹哭你。”然后电话被瞬间挂断了。  
乔振宇瞪着显示着“已挂断”的手机屏幕，确定自己没有听错后，抱着枕头把自己的脸埋进柔软的枕头里，露出通红的耳尖。  
这家伙真是！

“峰哥这么开心啊，跟恋人打电话呢？”片场的工作人员看到李易峰脸上止不住的笑意，忍不住揶揄他，没想到李易峰认真的回答了他。  
“不是恋人，”李易峰眉眼弯弯，“是爱人，要相守一生的爱人。”

END


End file.
